The Chronicles of Cain 7: Letters to Villains
by Eternal Scene
Summary: This is a story that I have devoted to mainly Eternal Scene and the drama. This continues on from when Scene was taken away and captured by the Russian Sanctuary. In this story there will be action and adventure, including new characters and flashbacks.
1. Backseat Antics and Rescue Routes

Preview

_Things in life aren't always what you hope for, or even what other people hope for you. Innocent people can change, as well as villains. I learnt a good lesson over the past few weeks, and that lesson will be treasured. Even if you're the most angelic creature in the world, you will do something wrong. Even if you're the most dark, evil and horrible being in the world, you will do something right. My lesson was that everyone makes mistakes, and that there is no limit to these mistakes. Not everyone can do something right straight away, and if you manage then it's just pure luck. Luck is part of our lives, it balances fait out, and even though there is no limit to luck, mine had changed due to going beyond the line of mistakes. Another lesson I learnt is that you can't change what's been done, sure you can forgive but truly, no one ever forgets._

_I, Eternal Scene, stood in this graveyard. My hard, emerald eyes peered down at the tombstone with the name I never hoped to be shown to my own gaze, haunting me. It was my fault this happened, and this mistake changed me forever._

_I held the note up to my face, reading. Her words matched the lesson I learned well, taught from the angel herself. They mirrored my mistakes, my fault, as well as my past._

_**No body is perfect, and that is why I love you, daughter.**_

Sure as hell no one saw that one coming.

* * *

><p>Two years earlier...<p>

Phoenix Pauper was not a man to mess with. Well, boy, he was only a teenager, but sure as hell people didn't want to pick a fight him.

He remained on the lists, the Sanctuary lists; wanted for murder, pillaging, theft... many things, but murder was the only thing that brought him up to Eternal's level.

Powerful as he may be, he wasn't the brightest star in the sky. He was certainly dozy, but he knew what to do when shit went down. He was wonderful at protecting himself; but to protect others took a great deal of energy.

Phoenix had a job to do, a pretty tough job. His energy was almost used up, but he had to get out of here soon; he was smart enough to know that the Russians would have noticed the signal report low, as well as the west of the building in rubble.

Phoenix quickly swung Eternal up onto his shoulder; he didn't care much to be careful, he and Eternal had gone through many things together, which usually ended up with one of them almost killed, but somehow they always survived.

As quick as lightening; Phoenix dashed through the many corridors of the building, slapping gadgets on to random walls as he passed, these gadgets were going to help him get out of here alive, hopefully with Eternal.

He was doing this out of the blue; but he pictured it as a job. The only part of which he was ordered to do was when Darquesse sent him to set Eternal free. As soon as rumours got out that Darquesse had possessed Eternal, these pondered peoples minds whether or not Eternal is dangerous now. Many people think it's just the power of Darquesse, so they should. Oh, how wrong they were.

Darquesse had chosen Eternal specifically after massacring her parents in front of her eyes, the reaction from Eternal is what made Darquesse's decision. Eternal was just a stepping stone for Darquesse, even tricking Eternal herself to believe that she was destined for power.

Darquesse had nothing to do with Eternal's actions, besides the last couple of months. But before that, the murders, theft, drug dealing, kidnapping; they were all Eternal's work. She was crazy, and she still suffered minor claustrophobia, but what villain didn't have something wrong with them?

As Phoenix prowled the building, he continued to slap on the devices. After reaching a dead end, he held his hand out, palm-up; shadows spurted from his hand into the wall, forming into a gigantic fist. The black fist smashed into the wall, blasting rubble and rock out for miles. A cloud of dust formed, Phoenix coughed the slightest but moved through the large hole in the wall, he stumbled his way through the rubble, tripping every so often, dropping Eternal in the process.

After slinging Eternal back on his shoulder several times, he began to wonder if he should just drag her. She wouldn't mind, until she woke up. Phoenix decided not to risk losing the chance of having children and ran as fast as he could to the nearest but darkest road.

A couple of miles to the north were some teens getting a little... kinky in a car. They had parked under the dark shadows of trees, a few feet from the road. They wouldn't be disturbed groping each other in the backseat.

Turns out there were actually three of them; an impatient driver with a ginger afro, his earphones in with his iPod on shuffle and a book resting open on the wheel. He was oblivious to his friend and his girlfriend getting intimate behind him. Maybe he knew, but was ignoring it. Phoenix himself agreed that he'd rather sit outside the car, mainly because he could take care of himself in a dark place where evil people lurked. Goblins for instance, ugh.

Phoenix slowed to walk, and switched with holding Eternal in one of his arms. He walked over to the car and tapped on the window. The ginger afro kid looked startled for a moment, and the moans of the teenagers in the back paused for just the slightest.

Phoenix smiled at him and waved, he signalled to Eternal. The ginger afro kid rolled his window down, which gave Phoenix a pretty good view of the backseat antics. He saw a lovely bit of thigh from the blonde girl, but she wore too much make up. She resembled an oompa-loompa, major turn-off. Phoenix looked at the guy and wondered what was wrong with him, with brown eyes, hazel hair and a pretty boy face; the dude could do so much better.

"What happened?" The ginger kid asked; Phoenix had the impression that this kid wasn't actually their friends, but had been hired to offer the two his car for some sexy time.

"My friend here," I shook Eternal lightly. "Fainted, I was wondering if she could just rest here while I call her parents to pick us up."

The ginger eyed Eternal, and he certainly noticed the fact that she was wearing only a sheet which had moved enough to show enough body. "Why is she naked?"

Phoenix grinned and gave the kid a wink. "We're not together, but we _were_ together. If you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The kid raised an eyebrow in return.

Phoenix sighed. "She fainted at the sight of my penis."

The ginger kid's eyes widened in alarm and it was a few moments before he could gasp an audible _oh_.

"Can she rest here?" I asked impatiently.

"What's going on?" A whiney voice screeched out from the backseat. "We're trying to practice our foreplay here!"

"That is really lovely to know," Phoenix gagged. "Now, can I just rest her in the seat?"

The ginger kid nodded, he quickly got out the car and offered the drivers seat to us, and Phoenix placed himself into the seat and slid Eternal across. The kid waited for him to climb back out and go lean against Eternal's side of the car but he had other plans. Phoenix turned quickly, his hand out as shadows lashed from them, in a claw shape. The claw ripped the boy apart, shame.

Phoenix picked up his iPod and placed it in his pocket. He had plans for that as well. He then slammed the car door shut and revved the engine. Phoenix drove at a ridiculous speed, so much that the kids in the back and Eternal in her seat were thrown around like a ragdoll.

"Excuse me!" The girl squealed.

"Dude," The boy grunted, trying to detangle himself from the girl. Phoenix would've done that a while ago. "Come on, turn back around dude."

"Baby, he's going kill us!" The girl yelped.

"Dude," The boy repeated.

Phoenix ignored them, he reached over and fastened Eternal's seat belt. After a few more miles, he decided to be rid of the two in the back. He nudged his thumb towards the two and within seconds, the shadow spread throughout the car, clouding their vision and within seconds, their bodies were dust.

Phoenix continued driving, he slowed down a bit and played some music from the stereo but he didn't focus on the song. By the time three songs had gone by, he was driving along a small road next to a beach. Across the glistening, calm waters was the Russian prison where they had been at least twenty minutes ago. Phoenix parked the car for a moment, on a perfect spot with a perfect view.

He got his phone out, leaned across the seat and wrapped his arm round Eternal. "Smile!" He chimed and took a picture of them, just after the flash went off, Eternal's head slumped forward, head butting Phoenix.

"Ow," Phoenix yelped. "The hell was that for?"

He then realized that she was still unconscious and decided to go back to watching the building. After a moment, he decided to pull out the small controller. The big red button made his insides tingle while his fingers longed to press it. He gave in after a moment and decided to press it.

Across the ocean, the explosion boomed into the air, smoke clouded the calm air, wafting up into random shapes. Phoenix smiled as he caught the site of fire. After watching for a glorious five minutes, he also discovered a few vans speeding towards the building. Phoenix quickly got back onto the road and drove towards the airport. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day...<p>

Nikki Garcia loudly slammed her fist down on the door. "Oi! Open up asshole!"

There was a shuffling of furniture before a girl with brunette hay-stack resembling hair answered the door. Her eyes half-shut and her mouth in a large frown. "I was sleeping..."

Nikki shoved the girl aside and pushed herself into the apartment as if she owned the place. The place actually belonged to Reina Sparrows, who had answered the door looking like a zombie.

"Get changed and look decent, sunshine," Nikki said. "We're going on a trip."

"A trip?" Reina asked mid-yawn.

Nikki grinned and held up a pair of car keys. "Rescue mission."

"Oh," Reina said, clicking in after a slow moment. She slowly stuck a thumb up. "Awesome, because I've been meaning to collect that cheesecake that she owes me."

"The one she threw into your face?" Nikki smirked, Reina just nodded.

"So, what time are we setting off?" Reina asked.

"Uh, I need to make a phone call first," Nikki mumbled. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Reina pointed to the small bedside table. "It's in the drawer. What are you planning?"

Nikki strolled over and took the phone out of the drawer; Reina had a habit of putting it in there when she was sleeping. "I need to call one of Eternal's outside friends... um, the only friend she has who is actually on the _good_ side."

"You're going kill them?" Reina raised a curious eyebrow.

Nikki laughed but shook her head. "No, I'm going to find out information."

"What kind? You've known Eternal for years; you should know a lot of things about her." Reina commented with a small grin on her face.

Nikki flicked her red hair over her shoulder. "Either way; this information is what will get me on the right route to Eternal."

"Goodies don't give information like that," Reina pointed out, knowing it'd be little use.

"_She_ will," Nikki said, impatient and stubborn as she dialled the number. "Now shut up and listen to the expert."

When the phone had been picked up; I set it on loud speaker.

_Rubaline Shadows speaking, how may I help you?_

"Yeah, we need the quickest route to the Russian Prison... in Russia." Nikki said.

Reina smacked a hand to her face, muttering in a hardly audible voice. "You're such a dumbass."

_Which one?_

"Which one are they holding Scene in?" Nikki asked.

_What... who is speaking on the end of the line?_

"That's... personal," Nikki chuckled once. "Now, can you just tell me? I promise over the British Sanctuary that you won't get in trouble."

_Who-... well, they're holding her on the Island one... they just call it the Prison of Russia._

"Is that on the pier?"

_Yes, yes. It's on the pier. Are they freeing her? Are you freeing her? What's happening?_

"Don't worry," Nikki told the woman, Rubaline or something. "Everything will be sorted."

_Oh, okay. Who's speaking on the line?_

After asking the directions, Nikki decide to hang up then, she handed the phone to Reina. "They'll probably track your number; I suggest you get a new one."

Reina sighed but also felt a little relieved. The police had her current number; she'd be off the hook after getting a new one along with a disguise.

"So what's the plan?" She asked Nikki.

"Well, we've got transport," Nikki smiled. "All we need now is a disguise, some good travel music, and a good stock of tic tacs."

"Dibs on the blonde wig," Reina called out to her as Nikki wandered into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I hope you like the start to the next Chronicles.<strong>

**But I'm going to be a whiney bitch.**

**Unless I get 10 reviews from different people, you're not getting another chapter until that happens, my friends.**

**Yeah, tough life.**

**But this was a pretty long chapter, admit it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I've got some good ideas for this one!**

**Review, submit ideas... and favourite, whatever xD**

**E.S.**


	2. Author's Note

**Just to let you guys know... I have wrote the next chapter to this story, but you aren't getting it until I get 10 reviews on the first chapter. Reviews submitted on this author's note will not count.**

**Oh, and another thing...**

**It seems that I get more reviewers when people want to have a shot in my story, whenever I suggest someone to be a character in the Chronicles.**

**Here the thing, because it's getting to me; when I allow people to come in my story, I choose the ones that have been following me through and through with my stories, the people who review the most have a bigger chance than random stranger-reviewers do.**

**Basically; if you review, you could earn a chance at becoming a leading role in my story.**

**So review on the last chapter and maybe become a Chronicle celebrity... or something.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Babes and Rugrats

I stirred, rolling over onto my side. I groaned in agony and wondered what they had done to me. What had they removed and how many organs will it take to satisfy them? Why won't they just kill me?

I then started to notice that the pain wasn't as bad anymore, and that I couldn't feel the cold, metal underneath me. Instead I felt the soft white sheet of cloth beneath me, and a blanket over me. My head was tucked above a pillow.

I opened my eyes and took in the dull living room. I knew it was day because the sun shone through the closed curtains. I lay on a black leather sofa, and across me was an armchair with a sleeping boy in. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and took another look, and then I knew who it was.

Phoenix Pauper was my old partner in crime, during my first few months. He showed me the ropes to becoming a villain; he was similar to a mentor. His skill in fighting and killing people really got him on the lists, and unlike me, he was a skilled master at not getting caught.

I looked around me for something to tell me the time, when finding nothing I stiffly raised myself from the sofa. I moved over to Phoenix and saw his wrist accessorized with a Rugrat's watch, probably one he got out of a cereal box. I took a breath before taking his wrist, lifting it up slowly.

He stirred and I froze in place. After a few seconds, he mumbled then let out a soft snore. I pulled his wrist once more and managed to read the time.

"N-no, don't... don't take Mr Snuggles!" Phoenix blurted out; I gasped and tumbled back, dropping his arm in the process. Phoenix's eyes opened, but he was much too tired and quickly dozes back into dreamland.

I sat there for a while, and I noticed I was wearing nothing but a white sheet. I couldn't go out like this. I rose back onto my legs, limping slightly from the operations they did on my knees. I could tell that Phoenix possibly got one of his healing assistants to fix me up; I'd thank him some other time.

I dragged my bare feet to the bottom of the stairs; I then grabbed the railing with both hands and began to yank myself up, my feet stumbling up each step. I all but collapsed at the top of the stairs, so I crawled into the first bedroom, gasping in pain every now and then.

I knew that Phoenix once lived here with his mother, father, brother and a pet dog, but I didn't know where they were now. I also found out that his cousin who was round about the same age as me had been staying here, and left some of her things. I stole a pair of her skinny jeans and a white cotton shirt with elbow-length sleeves. I shoved my feet into a pair of socks and Ugg boots. I then decided to hoodie-nap one of Phoenix's favourite hoodies.

I tested my walking skills on the landing, when I got steadier I sneaked down the stairs as quietly as I could and slowly opened the front door, I took one glance at the sleeping Phoenix in the other room then left with just the soft click of the door closing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few hours earlier...<strong>

**Reina's POV**

I gripped the steering wheel tight, I didn't know how to drive at all, and neither did Nikki. We sat in a silver Volvo s60, one which I think Nikki stole from the Twilight set. I waited, impatient. I had managed to get us safely to a gas station, Nikki filled the car with petrol then went into the shop to pay and get some food and drinks. But she was taking a long while.

I looked to my left out the window, and I saw her in the crisp section. I sighed, pulling my phone out after deciding to send her a text.

**What's taking you so long?** I typed quickly, and then pressed the send button. I was in no mood to send kisses to my best friend.

_**I can't choose between cheese and onion or ready salted.**_ She moaned back.

**Well hurry up!**

My phone beeped loudly two seconds later, and it startled me. I answered the phone to an unexpected number.

_Hello?_

"Who's this?" I asked.

_Santa Claus._

I rolled my eyes. "Phoenix? Is that you?"

_No, I told you its Santa._

"Shut up before I track you down and sandpaper your genitals off!" I growled into the phone, and as I said that Nikki climbed into the car, a grin on her face and a dozen packets of crisps, chocolates and sweets in a bag.

"Who you talking to?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Why is your lipstick smudged?"

"It's not smudged," She said innocently, and we both screamed as we heard a knock against the window. A boy was drooling into the window, his eyes fixed intently onto Nikki. I could see lipstick smothered round his lips.

I sighed. "You made out with another gas station employee, didn't you?"

Nikki shrugged. "Maybe."

"Idiot,"

Nikki glared at me, munching on a packet of crisps. "It was ten percent off with a kiss!"

_Hello?_ Phoenix yelled from the phone.

I placed the phone to my ear. "Yes?"

"Is that Phoenix?" Nikki said with a mouthful of crisps. "Let me talk to him!" And with a strike as fast as lightening, she snatched the phone from my grasp, swallowed the crisps and spoke into the phone. "Hello there baby."

_Hey babes, how're you?_

"I'm good," Nikki grinned. They always spoke like this, but had the relationship like a brother and sister; a weird brother and sister. "I love you lots and lots, baby."

_You too. Hey, I got some good news, I'm capturing Eternal today._

"Are you serious?" Nikki beamed.

If it wasn't for my good hearing, I'd be confused. "Turn it on loudspeaker so that I can start driving."

I began to drive, concentrating on not crashing to our painful deaths.

_Yeah, I've located the prison. I just need you guys to drive down to my house if you can._

"You want us to do a horrible u-turn and drive all the way down to London?" I asked.

_Yeah._

Nikki smirked. "Phoenix, can we all go to the movies when we're there?"

_No._

Nikki frowned. "I hate you."

_Love you too, babes._

"Fuck you."

_Yes please._

"Shut up!" I yelled at both of them while turning a roundabout, and almost crashing in the process.

It was silent for a few minutes, and then Nikki had to open her big gob. "You're just grumpy because you're on your period!"

"I am not!" I argued.

_Ew... bleeding fannies._

Nikki nodded. "Disgusting," Then she smiled. "But it's nature; disgusting nature."

_Damn nature, you scary!_

"Shut up Phoenix," I growled.

_Go fuck yourself... no, wait, don't. ; Especially not on your monthly._

"She's also grumpy because she hasn't sucked any guys off for two days." Nikki reminded him.

_Ahh..._

"I DO NOT SUCK GUYS OFF!" I screeched at them, I somehow grabbed Nikki by the collar of her shirt and had her right in my face.

She smiled at me, blowing her minty breath at me. "You know I love you, right?"

I let her go as she winked at me. I'd punch her later. "You're lucky I love you."

"That's the spirit!" Nikki yelled.

_Hey, look at the road._

"Huh?" Both I and Nikki said as one. We then took one peak at the road and saw a large van coming straight towards us. We both screamed in sync and rushed to grab the steering wheel.

Both of us yanked the same way and the car skidded onto the correct lane, horns blared at us and we soon saw coppers trailing behind.

"Crap," Nikki mumbled. "Pigs."

_I'll hang up._

"Bye babes!"

_Love you, babes._

We waited until we thought he'd left.

"He's annoying," I commented as I sped up.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more."

_I'm still here..._

"Love you, Phoenix!" We both chimed and hung up.

While Phoenix climbed into a car he had stolen on the edge of Russia. "Girls," He sighed and popped his phone into his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later...<strong>

_**(Tip: We're back to the time after Eternal had been criminal-napped by Phoenix, and she's left the house. Sorry to make this confusing, but I had no other way to layer it out).**_

I had walked for hours, and I finally managed to sneak on a bus to take me to Staffordshire, Stoke. It wasn't that much further than Phoenix actually lived, as he did live in Stoke but a few miles away from where I and Caelan were.

As we passed the littered, busy streets I rested my head against the window. I felt tired, and though Darquesse was no longer inside of me I still wanted to cause some havoc in this town, murder a few people.

It was all part of the plan.

A few years ago, I had been one of Darquesse's victims, but as she saw the rage I had and the power I possessed she knew I was a good one to use. I was a stepping stone to her, thanks to me; less people believe in her existence and believe that it was _me_ who caused the trouble.

I just hope people realized and fought up against her, made her lose. She shouldn't have killed my parents like that. No one knows the true story, not even Nikki who I had been staying with at the time. Then again, Nikki was the first one to bring me into crime.

We had begun small. Shoplifting and threatening people for money and whatnot. Robbing houses and even bullying some people into giving us stuff. Then we split from our ways and within time both of us got even worse.

Nikki was on some levels worse than me, but she didn't commit many murders. She more or less threatened, stole stuff then legged it. While I and Reina would kill on the spot, Phoenix wouldn't need to kill; his shadows would possibly hide him long enough to get what he needed, then leave. Above all, we were all fairly competitive in this little game of ours. Who was the best villain?

I continued to gaze at the ratty houses and couldn't even count the number of boy gangs I saw having a kick-about with a ball. _Chavs_ filled the streets, waste of space.

_Maybe if I murdered them, people would think I was doing well and stop chasing me. Nikki deserves to be chased after, why do I always get caught?_ I thought to myself.

I answered myself, too. _You're not sneaky enough; maybe if you gave people a fast death instead of a slow one and actually used your magic at times, you'd get away._

Or was getting locked up some kind of fetish for me?

Eh, whatever. I was still alive; I had the air to breathe in and the lungs to sample it.

When I saw Caelan's, I mean our, house in view. I sneaked round to the back of the bus and through the small window opening. I jumped from the window, stumbling into a nearby line of bins. I was careful to avoid getting rubbish all over me, and instead all over the lane.

I quickened my pace as I got to our garden; I saw some lights on, and the smell of blood was thick in the air. Months ago, Caelan had bit me. He hadn't changed me to a Vampire, but he had improved my senses by miles. Possibly for my protection.

To be honest, Caelan was the only reason I would try to improve my behaviour, but if I wanted something he couldn't stop me. At the moment, though, all I wanted was him.

I fell when I got to the door, but quickly pulled myself up. I looked through the window and saw just a closed curtain, but I also saw my reflection. I had dried blood all on my face; my hair was dirty and in terrible need of a wash. After giving Caelan a hug and a kiss, I'd be glad to soak up in the bath.

I raised my stiff arm and knocked on the door twice. It was cold out, even with Phoenix's hoodie on. I rubbed my arms through the fabric, hoping to create some friction to warm me until I got inside. After a few more seconds of waiting, I knocked again. This time the door opened.

Caelan had opened the door; his tall, pale figure looked down on me with the hardest gaze I had ever seen. His eyes were bloodshot red and his fangs poked against his lips. He had a black eye and a grazed cheek; his lips were blue and swollen.

We both hadn't gotten the best out of the last few weeks.

I gave him a smile. "Caelan..."

He peeked at me from under his fringe, eyeing me up and down once. "I thought you were dead."

_Huh? Who told them this?_

; Though I must have said that out loud because he answered straight after.

"Adrasdos told me," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," I wanted to get onto a different matter. "I'm here now."

"Indeed," Caelan mumbled.

I waited for a few seconds, hoping for him to invite me in. But he didn't. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped aside. I walked into the living room, it had been redecorated. The walls were pale beige with a large chocolate brown loveseat, a 60inch plasma screen hung up on the wall above the fireplace, and at the fireplace there was a lit fire with a pile of wood next to it and a bucket of coal. I sat myself in front of the fire and held my hands up near it.

"I missed you," I said. "A lot. You don't realize how much it means for me to be back here."

I looked over my shoulder to find Caelan standing with his arms crossed; he didn't say a word to me.

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" I asked.

"Kind of," Caelan admitted. "I can finally tell you something. Ever since I found out you were dead, guilt has taken over me. I don't love you, and I never have."

Those words struck me like a slap. I felt my skin turn cold, my face go pale. My heart began to accelerate and my emotions clogged up inside me, and the air got caught in my throat.

"WH-what?" I gasped.

"I love Valkyrie," He admitted. "I always have. I made a stupid mistake, I thought I loved you at one time... and I thought being with you would take my mind off of her. You're the closest thing to her, strong and caring... ish."

"Caelan," I murmured. "P-please don't say those words, I can change!"

"I can't say it isn't you," Caelan whispered, his voice harsh. He disappeared for a moment, and came back with a suitcase full of the things he had bought for me. "Because it is."

I stared at the suitcase for a moment, then back at him. After a while, he knew I couldn't take the hint and opened the door. "You're kicking me out?"

He nodded and placed my suitcase on the step. "Go Eternal."

"Please... just let me stay with you," I begged. "Please!"

"You're no good for me." He said.

_He has got a point,_ one side of my brain argued. I clutched my head in response. "_No, no, no, _NO!" I screech.

Caelan raised an eyebrow, and then he had a panicked expression as I launched myself at him. I grabbed him by his neck and he tumbled backwards, we both landed on the ground, and I knocked my head on the windowsill on the process. I don't care as long as I kept the strong grip on his neck.

I sat over him and gripped his neck tight, his eyes widened and he kicked and began throwing punches at me. His reactions were slow due to the little air he head, but soon enough one of his blows caught me right in the chin and sent me stumbling backwards into the cabinet of glasses.

I crashed into the cabinet and if it weren't fort he hoodie, I would've been scratched. Glass scrunched under my feet and I gripped the wooden panelling of the wall to hold myself up. I saw Caelan rise to his feet and go into a crouch, snarling.

I growled in response and decided enough was enough. I clicked my hands and a flame of blackness formed. I threw the ball of black fire towards him, he dived out of the way and the wall behind him was ignited with a great blast. I chased after him and clicked my fingers then threw my hand out towards him, as I manipulated the air; he skidded as my mind managed to create some moistness under his feet.

He skidded to a stop, and I forgot about the water I'd created and went tumbling over him, I grabbed his wrist and attempted to snap it but he grabbed me in a headlock. I bent lower, making his back strain to how low I was making him bend. I then threw myself up in the air with my palm facing the floor; the air boosted me up towards the ceiling, taking Caelan with me. We both hit the ceiling with so much force it knocked the floorboards, creating a gaping hole.

I heard Caelan growl with anticipation, and soon enough he had grabbed me by the back of my hoodie and began tossing me about like a ragdoll. He threw me into the wall, slammed my head into the floorboards. When I wad dazed, he went for the kill.

His teeth darted for my face, but I punched him away. He gripped my wrists and leaned into me, his weight caused me to fall back, with him above me. He pinned my arms down using his hands, and his knees pinned my legs beneath him. I struggled ferociously, trying to throw him off.

One of his hands moved, and within half a second he had both my hands pinned up above my head with just one of his hands. His other arm was raised repeatedly, and many blows to my head were taken as he punched me continuously.

As I kicked, and kicked, and kicked, my leg has gotten loose enough. I brought my knee up and got a satisfying strike to his crotch. He yelped and clutched his groin. I wiggled out from beneath him as he curled up on his side. I grabbed the nearest thing near me, which was the curtain. I tugged it down and took the pole.

He had done the same, except he had grabbed a sword.

He strikes for my head and I tipped the curtain off the pole, parrying the sword. The clash of metal sang in my ear but I was much too focused to shiver to the sound. I hadn't sword-and-curtain-pole-fought in years.

He went for another go, to my leg, but I quickly turned on my heel and brought the pole down, catching the sword. I pulled the pole up, bringing the sword with it. I span again, twisting Caelan's wrist. He dropped the sword but swung his leg for me, which caught me smack bang in the stomach.

I groaned and clutched my stomach, tumbling forward. I saw the sword come down from above and I held the pole horizontally on my body, parrying again.

I rolled onto my feet and dashed to the other side of the room; I felt my lips swollen and another black eye forming.

Caelan didn't look much better. His cheeks were purple and his eyes were darker, blood trickled from his nose, over his lips and down his chin.

"I'm sick of you," He said. "Sick of you..."

I ran to meet him and he expected me to swing the pole, instead I placed in on the ground in front of him, manipulated the air to lift me and I flew over his head, I brought the pole over and twisted my arm; the pole caught his head and he snarled. His hands flew above, dropping the sword.

He clutched his head and tumbled forwards. I swung a kick to his back, and with a loud crunch I heard his ribs break. I backed away slowly as his cries of agony filled the air. I had to leave, when his Vampire healing kicked in, he'd be fully ready to fight.

I ran past him but little did I know that he had recovered much already, and had grabbed my leg. I yelped and tripped forwards, face planting the floor. I felt Caelan climb over me; he twisted my body around and sat on my waist.

The next few minutes were filled with him swinging punches at me. Each time he did, it connected and gave out a loud thumb, bruising my delicate skin. I knew I'd be purple by the time I got out, if I survived that is.

I felt blood pour out of my nose, and Caelan gripped my shoulders. I looked up to his bruised, beautiful face and I felt something tug at the strings of my heart and tear it in two.

"I'm going to kill you," He whispered.

I looked beyond his shoulder and saw a figure form. I blinked twice and then my vision cleared. The figure placed a finger to his lips to quiet me.

I smiled at Caelan before falling back in his arms; a strangled laugh escaped my breath.

"Boo ya!" Phoenix yelled out from behind Caelan.

Caelan gasped, his head swung over his shoulder just as Phoenix through a punch. It caught Caelan right in the face and Caelan tumbled off of me, and was sent practically flying into the nearby wall.

I felt Phoenix yank me up from the floor and throw me towards the door, I tripped over my suitcase and yelled as I got tangled up in the bush.

I peeked out and began watching the fight; I'd just recover for a moment and join back in when Phoenix needed it...

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix's POV<strong>

I grabbed Caelan by his hair and brought his head down onto my knee, I then bent low, picked up him over my shoulder, threw him over then fell back with my elbows out. I heard him yelp as my right elbow caught him in the bloody cheek, and then my left caught his chest.

I quickly got up, sending a kick to his stomach, then to his face, and to his stomach again. I grabbed his wrist, spinning him round before getting his arm round his back in a painful straining movement. He cried in agony as I slowly twisted his wrist.

Shadows began to form at my feet, and then slowly crawled to his; we heard gentle snapping and his cries became screams. The shadows crawled up his body as his feet gave in with pops. They crawled down his throat and the room was filled with a gurgle.

I tried to finish him off; but I had used so much power tonight that I was weak. My shadows could only strain him, and he could easily heal quicker than I'd manage to kill him.

I looked over my shoulder to the door to find Eternal missing, I gritted my teeth at the thought of having her run off, and I needed her especially at this time.

I turned back and felt Caelan's muscles tense, this was it. He'd grow stronger and it'd be a tough fight, even with his sprained ankles. I then remembered I had his arm, I yanked on it hard and with a snap it broke. I stumbled back and slid back against the wall. I panted and looked for a weapon, but Caelan was soon standing in front of me.

"I'm going to kill you," He said to me. "Then I'm going to kill her, too."

"Go ahead," I challenged, but my mouth was dry.

"I'll rip you apart... slowly," He continued as he limped towards me. I looked around desperately for a weapon. "It'll be the slowest, most painfull death I've ever committed."

"Really?" I squeaked.

He chuckled, sensing my fear. "Extremely.

I tucked my chin in. "Oh boy..."

Caelan's clawed hand reached for me at a slow face; I closed my eyes and waited for it, but it didn't come.

Instead, I heard a loud _thwack!_ As well as the clash of metal. I opened my eyes as Caelan slumped to the ground, out-cold.

I looked up and saw Eternal standing before me, bloody, sweaty and just as injured as the Vampire before me. So she hadn't run away.

She held a large, metal pole in her hand. The end was covered in blood, and I checked over Caelan again. There was blood around his ear, that's where the pole must have connected to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nodded and gathered myself up. "Couldn't be better."

It was silent for a moment, but I couldn't afford to waste anytime. I grabbed her suitcase from the door and pulled her to the car I had in the drive. We jumped in and I quickly revved up the engine before backing out.

We'd be back in Dublin in a few short hours.


	4. Crazy Dreams and Dusk

_I was surrounded by pink petals flowing with the soft breeze; flowers blossomed all around me and the smiling faces of my friends and family made my heart glow. I felt an arm wind around mine, and I looked up to the teary face of my father. I smiled at him and took an enthusiastic foot forward._

_My father chuckled, tapping my hand in order to hint me to calm down. I tried to go slower, but as my love stood watching me from down the aisle I just wanted to run down. I held a bouquet of red roses in my hand, which matched my red painted lips and nails. My dress was thigh-length with a skirt attached around it, a slit up the right side of the dress. Each time I walked everyone witnessed the flash of a leg while the other stayed hidden under the white gown_

_The rest of the dress was just a strapless, heart-shaped piece of silk which covered my upper-body area except for my arms. I had a choker on with a rose on its side. I knew I didn't look like a bride, but I hated dresses. So I had gone for something more... bad-girl movie type._

_But my minutes-to-be husband was standing in the most elegant of black tuxedo's I had ever seen. A red rose was in pocket and his tie matched it. His suit was the darkest shade of black, and it framed him nicely. I knew he'd probably done it himself; it looked fine enough to be his._

_He smiled at me, and I felt myself blush. My blonde curls bounced with every step I took, I was practically dragging my father._

_Skulduggery stood behind my husband, with Fletcher at his side. Skulduggery wore a similar tuxedo to Ghastly, minus the rose and instead with a white shirt and black tie, and his suit was blue. Fletcher, stood comfortably in a smart pair of jeans, a white crisp shirt and a half-done tie. His jacket was thrown behind his chair. His hair was crazy as always._

_In front of me, I noticed Valkyrie halting to walk on my other side. She smiled at me, her lips coated with a gloss and her cheeks blushed. She wore a blue dress that flowed to the ground like a waterfall. It shimmered with glitter and she had a matching sash. I knew she probably didn't like it but China had made her wear it._

_I saw China standing the crowd. She looked at me with an impressed look, maybe jealousy glinted her eyes. She wore a lilac thigh-length skirt with a matching jacket, white gloves and a large purple hat. She also wore many necklaces and rings, and the largest pair of lilac high heels that I had ever seen._

_I knew that I was wearing white kitten heels, I was already the same height as Ghastly, any taller and I've have to lean to kiss him._

_I looked at my mother who stood just besides my brother, who smirked teasingly at me. My mother's face was flowing with tears. My father reached over to her and gave her hand a little squeeze._

_Valkyrie led us to the aisle, and as I moved over to meet Ghastly, Fletcher snuck behind me stand by her. My father took my hand and placed it into Ghastly's, a symbol as old as the world._

_I looked into his eyes and saw happiness, glory and victory. In mine, I knew what was there; lust, love and anticipation. The Priest eyed us for one moment, pondering over Ghastly's scars. I cleared my throat, rudely interrupting him but tempting him to get a move on._

_I looked over my shoulder one last time to smile at Valkyrie; I then turned back to the Priest._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Mr Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low in holy matrimony," The Priest began. "On this occasion we begin by asking God for his blessing. Let us pray."_

_It was silent for a good minute, and then we continued. I gave Ghastly's hand a small squeeze. _

"_Ghastly, do you take Tanith to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, to honour, to cherish and to protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" He asked Ghastly._

"_I do," He said, his voice loud and clear. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb in soothing circles._

"_Tanith, do you take Ghastly to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, to honour, to cherish and to protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" He asked me._

_I took a deep breath, blinking the forming tears to clear my sight as I looked into Ghastly's eyes deeply. "I do," I murmured, my voice a little shaken._

"_I'd like for you to recite these vows," The Priest said gently, holding a piece of paper with written vows on to us. We read it quickly and Ghastly began first._

"_I Ghastly, take thee Tanith, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and I promise to love you." He whispered for me. I smiled gently, tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Your turn," The Priest reminded me._

_I cleared my throat and attempted even a loud enough mumble. "I Tanith, take thee Ghastly, to be my husband. To honour and to keep, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and I promise to love you."_

_Ghastly decided to add a little something, Fletcher, knowing his queue; quickly rummaged around his pockets then walked over to us, he handed Ghastly the rings, which were both seated in a red, plump box. Ghastly look my ring into his free hand. "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I thee give."_

_These were beautiful lines, but not yet my favourite. _

"_If any soul in this building sees why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" The Priest yelled out, it was silent for half a second, but before the Priest could resume onto my dream moment, someone stood abruptly._

"_I object to this marriage," Anthon Shudder yelled out._

"_Oh no," I mouthed._

_Ghastly raised an eyebrow at me; gasps filled the room. "What?"_

"_Why not?" Fletcher asked._

_Valkyrie shushed him and he quickly shrugged to her, his eyes curious. I couldn't blame him._

_Anthon made his way down to the aisle with a grin. "Though I don't really believe in love, I feel something for Tanith. I just hope she can be our princess in the temple."_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Valkyrie blurted at Anthon._

_He just smiled at her. "Of course you'll be our queen, but with that Fletcher boy hanging onto you I feel as if our hopes are limited, so I must have a backup plan; Tanith, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh dear God, no!" I practically yelled._

"_Quiet, quieten down!" The Priest clapped his hands, the room went silent. "I'm afraid that the ceremony cannot be done, Mr Shudder. Mr and Mrs Bespoke have already chosen to wed."_

"_If I may state sir, Tanith won't be happy at all in this marriage," Anthon stated._

"_Yes, I will!" I all but screeched._

"_Honey," Ghastly whispered to me, squeezing my hand. "Calm down."_

"_Calm down?" I repeated with mock in my voice._

_The Priest sighed. "Sit down, Mr Shudder. You and the couple will have to sort this out among yourselves some other time."_

_I tried to calm myself with deep breaths, and I felt a smile creeping back up on me when he begun._

"_With blessings from The Lord," The Priest declared. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

"_Gladly!" Anthon said, he ripped my hand away from Ghastly's then planted a wet, slobbery kiss onto my lips._

"**NO!**" I screeched, I bolted up into a sitting position, panting.

"Sweetie?" Ghastly's voice chimed. "Are you okay?"

I looked around me and noticed that I was in Ghastly's room, in his bed, with Ghastly sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Oh... just a dream," I gasped out.

"Deep breaths honey," He told me. "Just deep breaths, in a few days we'll be married."

That made my stomach churn, I excused myself from Ghastly and bolted to the bathroom where I was violently sick into the toilet. I heard Ghastly stumble to pull some pants on then he met me in the bathroom, seeing me throw up a good load of puke. Ew.

He disappeared for a few seconds, and then came back with two pills in his hand a glass of water. He also had a bathrobe slung over his arm. He pulled my hair back from my face, pushing the bathrobe around me and tucking it in. He held the glass of water and pills ready for me.

After about ten minutes, I found myself done, shivering and crying from the suddenness of the stomach ache as well as the crazy dream. Then I thought about it.

I counted the math in my head, and how many months had gone by. I took the glass of water and the pills, I then brushed my teeth. Ghastly was waiting for me by the door, his face hard and his eyes concerned.

To think about it, I was very, very late for my cycle. I gasped, dropping my toothbrush in the sink. My hands flew to my stomach and with a mouth full of toothpaste I smiled at Ghastly.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I figured I must've looked like some madwoman with rabies. "Ghastly," I murmured. I knew it wouldn't work so I removed the toothbrush from the sink, spat out the toothpaste, mouth washed, rinsed then beamed at him. "I think I'm pregnant."

He stared at me for one long minute, then his face softened and his eyes eyed my stomach. I had gained a little bit over the past few weeks.

After a few more waiting seconds, the torture got me. I frown slightly and tilt my head, but soon enough, Ghastly swept me up into his arms and began kissing me urgently.

* * *

><p><strong>Rubaline Shadow's POV<strong>

I'd been pondering for hours about who had ringed me earlier today, on my nightshift. After clearing the things from my desk and getting a coffee from the kitchen, I made my way outside to my car. It was early morning now, so I decided to stop off at the Cafe to get some morning breakfast. I also had a meeting to attend there.

It was actually quite chilly tonight, but I was glad that I wore my black ankle boots, tight leather pants and a tunic above a dark tank top. I worked in the British Sanctuary, but I had a few other jobs, too.

I sipped my coffee and unlocked my car; I climbed in stiffly, closing the door behind me. I sat there for a few good minutes, scrounging around in my bag for my mobile.

I pulled it out and checked the messages, many from my friends or other bosses.

I then heard someone tap on my window, just on queue.

I tapped back before opening the passenger seat. I felt someone slide into the car but I was too busy replying too many messages.

"Are we going to get this over with?" The voice asked.

I smiled. "Just wait,"

"Wait? I'm outside a sanctuary!" The voice almost yelled. "Can we just... go to dinner and then you can give me the stock."

"Sure thing, sweet-cheeks," I grinned and placed my phone back into my bag. I revved up the engine and backed out onto the road. "So, how're things going at the moment?"

"Fine," He answered gruffly. "You heard what happened earlier today?"

My ears perked up. "No, what happened?"

"It's all over the news..." He trailed off for just a second, and then got back on topic. "Eternal Scene has broken out of the Russian Prison."

I slammed my foot down on the break, skidding onto a nearby curb. I ignored all the blaring horns I got. I looked over at my companion, my hands still tight on the wheel. "She escaped?"

"Well, someone broke her out," They said, handing me a newspaper. "We think it was done by one of her earlier villain friends."

"I had a mysterious phone-call today regarding the prison and Eternal," I said. "A girl rang asking for the route to the prison, and information requiring Eternal."

I eyed the scar on his handsome face. He and Eternal had both gained the scar in similar ways; a slash of a sword that would never heal.

"Funny," He said. "We captured some evidence, one of the cameras that weren't destroyed showed darkness roaming over the building, then a manly figure breaking into Eternal's cell after killing two of the selected guards outside her door."

"I thought the Russians killed her themselves," I said, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "There's proof that she's alive, remember Caelan?"

"Is that your Vampire friend?" I asked.

"Friend," He had spat out; sarcasm dripping on every word. "He's a traitor!"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft squeeze to calm him. "I'm sorry, so what about him?"

"He's been brutally beaten in his new home," He informed me. "At the time, he was in a relationship with Eternal, caring for her and whatnot, but when she was taken away he had drowned his sorrows with blood."

"But that wasn't his fault..." I said. "Why do that to himself?"

"He hadn't beaten himself," He mumbled. "Eternal Scene had showed up at his doorstep, dumbstruck with love and begging to stay, he refused and expressed his love for Valkyrie Cain," He growled her name; the cause of his scar. "She attacked him out of rage... and while she was beating him for a while, he almost got to her but then none other than Phoenix Pauper showed up, helped her, and then they got away."

"So it must be Pauper who freed her," I said. "But that still doesn't explain that phone call."

"He probably wanted information, and asked some females to do the dirty work for him," He said.

I chuckled. "I think it's time for some breakfast, Dusk."

"I think it's time for some stock up," Dusk growled.

I smirked, tightening the scarf round my neck, when he raised an eyebrow at me I giggled, driving back onto the road. "You can never be too careful."


	5. Hold on the Chronicles

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank all the new reviews I've been saying but I'm here to break down that I'm putting a hold on The Chronicles.**

**All inspiration lost and I've lately been focusing on my Twilight fanfic. Hopefully in a few weeks I'll continue, just don't lose hope on me guys!**

**Send me reviews, ideas, anything you may think that will help.**

**Oh, and I've also got some other stories planned for different categories, but right now I'm focusing on my Twilight ones.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. New Project

**Sorry to say, but I'm abandoning this story. It didn't work out for me, and all my inspiration has been lost completely. My mind is blank and I just can't write, whenever I try it comes out as gibberish, absolute bull-crap and much more.**

**I will continue the Chronicles, but I'm afraid I have to leave it here; hopefully the next Chronicle story will be up soon and better than this pathetic attempt. I will leave the story up here for other viewers, as it does hold facts to what happens next.**

**The Chronicles are still on hold, but I'm starting on a new Skulduggery load which I have named The Series of Scene, there aren't many actual Skulduggery chapters, just a run or two in him.**

**I will explain what will happen in the Series of Scene when I actually begin writing it; I have many plans for it.**

**So, here's the thing.**

**If you want to be a character in the Series of Scene, then please send me an email to my Fan Fiction ( NO REVIEWS – unless it's a review on this note and story, but if you want to fill an application then please send it me in a message).**

**Application, please answer all the questions thoroughly, and good grammar will score you points.**

**Given Name:**

**Chosen Name:**

**Eye colour: **

**Hair colour:**

**Features (full or slim lips, big eyes or small eyes, any scars, etc...:**

**Siblings, (parents included, if you don't have any, type 'Orphan):**

**Clothing:**

**Race (Jewish, Christian, etc...):**

**Skin colour:**

**Attitude (shy, outgoing, bubbly, humorous, etc...):**

**Good guy or bad guy:**

**Elemental, Adept, etc...:**

**Weapons (if any):**

**School:**

**Location of Birth (not just Dublin or London, please – range wider than that, you could be from Germany, France, and Jamaica... anywhere!):**

**Age (ages from 10 – 600):**

**Vampire, Werewolf, Ghost, Human or Magician (no Twilight Vampires or Werewolves, REAL ones):**

**Childhood (a good description of what happened, even if it's a boring or calm one):**

**If you're a Ghost or any other form of dead creature, please put how you died:**

**Last but not least, catchphrases and quotes:**

**Please fill everything, and don't just send me a message. Copy all this from above and then write next to it so I'm not confused.**

**Tip: the best use of grammar and the most interesting characters get chosen, I won't be telling you how many will be chosen, it's how many interest me.**

**Also, people who will be chosen will most likely be favoured and have a league role if they have read and reviewed my stories before. Thank you for reading.**

**E.S**


End file.
